when the odd stuff starts
by pezzy-pezzu
Summary: um...the only reason its 13 is cuz um...i cuss kinda bu ti mean...i dont know...a new girl comes into the mansion over night withought anyone really noticing until the morning..but ive only gotten to the 1st chap. which is really short...


I don't own any characters.and I really don't care.I don't have any money anywaa-a-ayys!! HAHAHAHAH! I BEAT YOU! WHAT NOW? 15-minute story.that is really crappy.and probably going to be really short. ~)~)~))~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~(~(~(~(~()~()~()~(~)~()~()(~)~()~()~()~()(~)(~)( ~)(~)(~)(~  
Kitty woke up and practically fell out of her bed, and went down stairs to the kitchen. When Kitty walked in the kitchen there was no one there. One: because it was 3 AM on a Saturday, and two: because.it was.yeah.3 AM (not trying to be funny.I'm timing myself). Kitty opened the cupboard grabbing for a cup. She almost crashed to the floor when she tried to fill her cup with water. She chugged down the water and was about to refill it but then thought she might be sleeping on her back soon, and was afraid she'd vomit and drown in it (freaky but it happens.I cant remember what they call it but it has a name.). "I really need to quit doing this." Kitty muttered. She hadn't slept without waking in a couple of weeks. She would just wake up in the middle of the night and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a couple of hours (that's been happening to me! Anybody else? ). Worst of all there were these huge dark circles around (?!) her eyes making her look a little bit like a raccoon. She put down the cup on the sink reminding herself to put it in the dishwasher in the morning. She started to walk up the stairs when she heard someone snoring in the common room. It being 3 AM, Kitty continued waling up the stairs (I FEEL LIKE A LAWYER SAYING THAT!! IT SOUNDS LIKE IM A LAWYER!!! GOOD PAFALACCA!! Hehe.) "Mmm.nachos.nacho-nacho." was what Kitty heard before she shut her door silently-oh so silently- so not to wake her room mate (NOW I FEEL LIKE EDGAR ALLEN POE!!! He does that a lot.he does this whole -oh so -). She walked blindly over to her bed not awake enough to pull the covers back over her. (MORNING!!! YAY!! WAKE UP DAMNIT!) Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen all kind of tired and ignoring each other for the moment. Obviously, no one really paid attention when a bright pink, spiky haired, many piercing on her ears girl walked in and asked to pass the milk. It took Scott about 5 minutes to figure out that there was a stranger in the kitchen but didn't really say anything. It took everybody else at least 1 minute more. "Hey man, quit eating all the toast," she said to Kurt who had a piece of toast half way in his mouth. "Oh, sorry." Kurt stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds and said, "Who the hell are you?" (I realize that Kurt would never say something like that.. and the fact that I have a headache doesn't make it any better.). She stood up and started edging her way to the door. "Um.. me? I'm no one.you're still asleep.I'm just a dream so keep on eating your dream toast and stuff.all of you.yeah." Just when she finished speaking Logan walked in. He looked at her, then at her pink hair. "What's going on? Who's the kid?" Even though that she looked about as tall as Scott. Everyone at the table shrugged still tired and not paying attention. "Um.you know.uh." she leaned in and whispered to Logan. "What's your name?" "Logan! Right! You know you don't really look like a Logan." One step closer to the door. "Look, kid, what's your name?" "Pez, but you know.I really should be going.I'm sure I hear another house calling to me!" Pez walked out the kitchen door and hurried to the common room. The END DAMNIT! Ok its not really funny.but its like 11:16 I'm freaked out.like I don't know.my head hurts.kind of.too many soda's.I have to stay awake but I mean.I don't even know what I'm typing. I'm just kind of typing and watching South Park at the same time but.I mean I can multi-task.kind of.why the hell am I still typing??!! Ok I'm going to right another chapter.but tomorrow.when my soda hangover is gone.I don't know. I feel odd.and funkilapidated.that's not a word.and if you don't want another chapter then just um.. don't read it.! 


End file.
